Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems are useful for producing images of, for example, a wide range of soft tissues. MRI scanners typically use a computer to create images based on the operation of a magnet, a gradient coil assembly, and a radio frequency coil(s). The magnet creates a uniform main magnetic field that makes nuclei responsive to radio frequency excitation. The gradient coil assembly imposes a series of pulsed, spatial-gradient magnetic fields upon the main magnetic field to give each point in the volume a spatial identity corresponding to its unique set of magnetic fields during the imaging pulse sequence. The radio frequency coil creates an excitation frequency pulse that temporarily creates an oscillating transverse magnetization that is detected by the radio frequency coil and used by the computer to create the image. An image may be created using one of many known reconstruction techniques.
Various portions of an MRI system, such as an imaging assembly and an operator console, may be located in separate rooms, such as a scan room and a control room, respectively. For example, typically, the imaging assembly (including the magnet, gradient coil assembly, radio frequency coil, etc.) and patient table are enclosed in a scan room. A computer system and an operator console are located in a control room adjacent to the scan room. For an MRI scan, typically an operator or technologist utilizes the operator console to, for example, enter patient information, enter scan parameters and load any scanning protocols. Then the technologist enters the scan room to set up the patient on the patient table. Once the patient is set up, the technologist then returns back to the operator console in the adjacent room to complete patient and scan set-up (e.g., coil selection, etc.) and to manually start the MRI scan.
It would be advantageous to provide a system and method to improve the efficiency, workflow and throughput of an MRI scan. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a system and methods for performing MRI scan operations from within the scan room.